Bowling Green
'''Bowling Green '''is a region of the Kentucky wasteland shrouded in a constant power conflict between the Nocturnal Mammoth tribe and allies and the disgruntled human Natural Order. History Prewar During the Prewar period, the region hazily known as "Bowling Green" was actually simply a small Kentucky town and a few surrounding counties. The city had many plants and factories and a good industrial sector for the state. During the war, Bowling was never hit by a bomb but, as all of America had been, the fallout and winter got to them. Postwar Immediately after the war, the Bowling Green region was wrecked by nuclear fallout. The scattered survivors drifted around as lawless, culture depraved farmers and raiders. As development blew over, these farms eventually became settlements. These settlements linked together under a sort of political-cultural bond and coalition called the "Bowling Green" based on the former city. Nocturnal Migration In the late 2150's and early 2160's the Nocturnals began appearing into the region. They settled into the Mammoth Cave and surrounding areas. While at first squeamishly accepted by their fellow humans, things started to go downhill. Taking up criminal mercenary missions on relatively peaceful settlements and occasionally gorging into vampiric consumption activities. Thus creating a tension between the two races. Rise of the Natural Order The Natural Order slowly began appearing as loosely connected unnamed groups in the 2200's that strived for a human-only Bowling Green. Most of these organizations were fringe groups of 3-5 people that did no good for their own villages, thus giving no impact for decades to the conflict. Eventually, in 2243, after the destruction of an entire village, an older man by the name of Howard Fennings declared the formation of the group with a loud speech. Initially he was mostly ignored and chastised, Nocturnal attacks grew nearly double in size. Most young male farmers who were disgruntled and agitated by these vampires flew toward Fennings with open arms, embracing his racial war ideas. The Natural Order had become an official organization with control of Glasgow. From there the Order could send out speeches all over the region and refine their craft of racial hate. What Fennings preached was initially not of annihilation but of defense, keeping the Nocturnals out of Bowling Green and in mammoth cave. Surrounding villages signed on with the increasing fear of destruction. The Order began passing out rifles and barricades for the next assault on their villages. A small Nocturnal band attacked the community of Cavehill and were easily fought off by Natural forces. This feat of strength quickly had most other villages in Bowling Green join the Order. Initial Conflicts The first fights between the Order and the Nocturnals were all defensive battles against Nocturnal raids. Bowling Green became a fortress of Natural Order guns from the mammoth cave aggressors. Eventually, Nocturnal raids would ween off and cease to exist. With Fennings' dream realized, the Natural Order lifted their heavy handed treatment and allowed the two races to live in isolated peace from each other. This would end shortly after Fennings death in 2258 and the induction of his replacement, George Hawes. Siege of Mammoth Cave Hawes was much more violent and a demagogue on a level Fennings could only dream of. He claimed to have found a safe in the basement of an abandoned home containing prewar books. The books described a golden age of a racially pure nation. Taking this as a personal vendetta to wipe out the Nocturnals. He preached this to the people, claiming the region would never be safe so long as the Nocturnal threat still lingered, and they hopped onto it. Hawes then gathered a relatively large force of Naturalists and attacked the Mammoth Cave base of Nocturnals in the stark of the night. Assumed to be an element of surprise, what Hawes didn't realized was that Nocturnals functioned their greatest in the night, much better performers than humans. The siege didn't take long but it was costly for both sides. The siege sparked the ongoing racial conflict between the humans and Nocturnals, both striving for complete control of Bowling Green and genocide of the other group. Current State Bowling Green, as of 2287 is a massive war state. Humans constantly making rations and guns, Nocturnals sharpening their teeth and perfecting their martial arts. Fights happen multiple times a day and usually end in stalemate. There is little end in sight between the two groups and both of their numbers are dwindling. Culture The culture of Bowling Green before the race war was simply just a coalition of like-minded conservative villages. The inception of the Nocturnals made some sort of two sides of the tracks mindset from both races. As the Natural Order rose, things became much more aggressive between the two factions. General disdain and stereotyping began to rise. After the siege of Mammoth Cave and the eruption of the war, the culture of Bowling Green is comparable to that of a giant militaristic machine hellbent on the destruction of one race. Environment and Sustainability The geography of Bowling Green is an entirely flat plain that is highly arable (in the sense of a post-nuclear wasteland). Farming is the norm in the region, and specialization does not move far beyond fighters and handymen. There are many wooded areas dotting the area, of course derelict and strained of beauty. It contains a very limited wildlife of Brahmin and Coackatrices, maybe a few other stray animals as well.Category:Region